


the moon can’t compete

by planetes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith can’t sleep, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), minor injury, post s3/pre s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetes/pseuds/planetes
Summary: He thought it would all be over once Shiro was back, but Black, for whatever reason, didn’t respond to him. Black stubbornly accepted only Keith then, forcing him to keep leading and have Lance support him.Lance did it like it was nothing, like Keith wasn’t a burden to him and unfit for the role. He did it with an easy smile and a firm touch on his shoulder to keep him grounded. He did it like no one else could, like nothing had changed with the team or between them, when everything had.





	the moon can’t compete

Keith lay awake in his room, mind racing with thoughts. If he were to guess, he’d say it was around three am in earth hours. The temperature was its usual cold, yet not enough to disturb anyone. But Keith felt hot, uncomfortable – his bed seemingly rejecting him and denying anything remotely close to rest.

 

With an annoyed groan, he sat on the edge of the mattress, passing a hand through his hair. He was tired, undeniably so. Physically, mentally, _emotionally_ tired. The past weeks had been nothing short of demanding and stressful and to say it was taking a toll on him would be an understatement.

 

He was used to have trouble falling asleep; more often than he’d like, the raven haired boy could be found awake at late hours roaming around the castle in search for something to do until he felt the sleepiness seeping through his bones.

 

As if accepting his defeat once more, Keith reached for his boots, pulling them on before he stood up and exited the room with the door closing silently behind him. He kept wearing a plain grey shirt and the dark sweatpants he wore only in bed, not bothering to put on his usual clothes as he walked down the dark hallways with a destination already in mind.

 

Despite his exhaustion, the red – black? – paladin felt anger at his lack of rest and was determined to get sleep even if it meant more work for him. With the black bayard in his hand, he approached the training room, wincing slightly as the bright lights turned on with his presence, momentarily blinding him.

 

Keith rubbed his eyes, sighing. The thoughts, the worries, the _feelings_ were still there, still torturing him slowly. He had thought they would go away once they got Shiro back, once he was the red paladin again, once–

 

“Start simulation,” he grit out, readying his bayard as it quickly took the form of his sword. “Level three.”

 

Within seconds a gladiator came up from an opening on the floor, leaping towards Keith in a swift movement.

 

The paladin knew beforehand that he would end up dodging and shielding himself more than going for the kill as his usual awake, focused self would.  
Even in his current state, however, Keith could keep up with the drone, jumping sideways and rolling away from its attacks just in time not to take the hit.

 

He thought he was safe then, but he was wrong. His body was used to that routine and without the adrenaline and constant danger that real fights brought him, his mind wandered.

 

The words of trust Shiro had spoken to him and the black lion, the dread he felt in his guts staring at the empty cockpit after defeating Zarkon, Black choosing _him_ like her real paladin had wanted, the crushed look on Lance’s face–

 

He let out a sound, unsure if it had been a groan or a yell as he leapt forward, swinging his sword mercilessly at the gladiator, trying to forget, but also trying to understand.

 

Lance should have become the black paladin, not him. He would have made the right calls, kept the team together instead of tearing them apart and Keith would have followed him. The blue – red? – paladin wouldn’t have come to him of all people with his insecurities, because he wouldn’t have had to. And Keith wouldn’t have been utterly useless to apprise his fears, wouldn’t need to keep Lance in check like Lance does with him, Keith would be with Red and he _would follow Lance anywhere._

 

“Level four!”

 

But Lance had accepted him despite all that, had comforted him even as he tried pushing all of the others away. The tan boy had called him out on his mistakes, but never to prove anything, only to fix them with him. Lance had been there for him all along. Lance was his stability, his control.

 

He tripped, barely stopping himself from falling as the drone got faster and more precise in his movements. Keith managed to shield himself on time, but it was hard to keep at it. His legs hurt, his breath was ragged and his arms trembled to keep his shield up long enough for the gladiator to step back.

 

He thought it would all be over once Shiro was back, but Black, for whatever reason, didn’t respond to him. Black stubbornly accepted only Keith then, forcing him to keep leading and have Lance support him.

 

Lance did it like it was nothing, like Keith wasn’t a burden to him and unfit for the role. He did it with an easy smile and a firm touch on his shoulder to keep him grounded. He did it like no one else could, like nothing had changed with the team or between _them_ , when everything had.

 

Suddenly he was sent flying when the drone hit his unprotected side with a harsh kick. He landed on his back, groaning as his hands instantly travelled to the bruising spot.

 

“End simulation!” a voice called, hurried steps approaching his figure on the floor. A warm hand touched his arm and his eyes flew open to meet Lance’s deep blue, concerned ones.

 

“Okay, I was watching wondering when you were gonna quit that, but seriously, Keith?!” The boy helped him sit up, placing his palm on the middle of his back. “You gotta hurt yourself before you stop?!”

 

Keith was panting, chest heaving as he straightened himself on the floor. He pulled his shirt up just enough to see a deep purple spot forming right above his left hip. Lance’s gaze followed his, brows furrowing at the damage.

 

The raven haired boy looked up just in time to see Lance sigh, eyes softening before lying on his again. “I know you and I have had worse, but before you go all tough boy on me, we’re gonna grab one of those Altean ointments Coran gives us after battles and put on that, got it?”

 

Keith frowned, breathing more easily then. “What if I say no?”

 

“Too bad I’m not asking,” the tan boy flashed him a smile before standing up and offering a hand, which the other promptly accepted.

 

Lance took a second too long to let go and Keith instantly wanted it back. But the brunet passed his arm around Keith’s shoulders instead, pulling him slightly closer.

 

His smile was still there, albeit more subtle, as he looked at Keith softly, reassuringly. Keith bit his lip and averted his eyes, moving away from the warmth the boy offered him.

 

If Lance was bothered, he didn’t show. His arm went back to his side as if it had never left and they walked, side by side. They were enveloped by darkness once they left the training room, the castle’s dim lights just barely illuminating their path. Keith let Lance guide him, not bothering to keep track of their location as they headed to the medical bay.

 

There Lance went, looking after him again.

 

With only their steps echoing through the ship’s corridors, Keith was left to his thoughts once more. He glanced at Lance, at his blue robe and pants matching the lion slippers only he ever wore, even if each paladin had a pair with their designed color. He lacked the face mask he was known to wear each night to bed and his hair was somewhat messy.

 

“What are you doing up?” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

 

“Oh,” Lance said, a little startled by the sudden question. “Your room’s right beside mine, you know?” he said as if it explained everything.

 

“... So?”

 

“It’s hard not to hear you stomping out of the door.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened slightly at the realization. “I didn’t– did I wake you?”

 

“I was half asleep, so not really,” he shrugged, taking a look at the boy next to him. “No worries, though. Just thought I’d check if everything was okay. Didn’t think I’d find you trying to get killed by a robot.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to get killed!” Keith raised his tone reflexively, watching as Lance arched an eyebrow at him. “I was just… Training.”

 

He heard the boy scoff. “Yeah, look, I don’t know what you were trying to do but that wasn’t it. Not at whatever am it is, in those clothes, like _that_.”

 

Keith’s eyes narrowed at his words, his arms crossing in his chest defensively. “Like what?”

 

Lance sighed, glancing at him sideways. “Like you were waiting for the drone to end the simulation for you. Level 4 when you couldn’t even stand right? I see you training everyday and it’s not like that.”

 

They stopped in front of a door briefly, stepping inside once it opened to them. Keith protected his eyes this time, as did Lance, when the white lights brightened the room. The brunet went directly to the medicine cabinet, eyes roaming the shelves in search of his desired product. His fingers took a hold of a small glass jar filled with light pink cream before he turned around, walking to Keith.

 

Keith stared at the other as Lance grabbed one of his hands, uncrossing Keith’s arms as he gently pulled the shorter boy away from the door and motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs.

 

“So,” Lance broke the silence, opening the jar and coating the tip of two of his fingers with the content. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Refusing to meet his gaze, Keith pulled his shirt up, wincing at the cold contact of the ointment. He tried not to focus on Lance’s touch, warming the coldness, carefully smoothing over the skin. It was over soon, the tan boy quickly reaching for a towel to clean his hand.

 

But then Lance had lowered himself enough to see Keith’s eyes, despite the boy having unconsciously let his head down as he mulled over what answer he could give him. Lance was kneeling on one knee on the floor, gazing up at him worriedly. Keith was startled to say the least, not having noticed he had been staring at the floor.

 

Keith’s violet eyes met Lance’s finally, watching the way his thin, defined brows furrowed in concern, his lips slightly open as if ready to say _anything_ Keith wanted to hear, because Lance always knew what to say to him.

 

And he wanted it – he wanted the words, his carefree touching, his attentive eyes on him. He craved it so bad and he wasn’t sure when any of it had started. When Lance’s presence went from dispensable to essential; when his smile softened around him, when their bickering lost its seriousness, when they got close enough that Lance would lose his sleep just to take care of him.

 

“Talk to me, Keith,” the boy whispered, barely audible.

 

“No,” Keith said promptly, cursing at himself once he saw the hurt in Lance’s eyes. “Why don’t you talk to me?”

 

The hurt was quickly replaced by confusion as the paladin blinked up at him. “Why? You’re the one getting beaten up in the middle of the night.” Lance stood to sit back down on his chair, looking at the floor. “Something’s up with you, right? I’m your right hand man, buddy. Just wanna help.”

 

“You shouldn’t be,” the boy found himself muttering after it was too late, regretting it as soon as he said it. “No, no, don’t– Don’t get me wrong!” he started, voice raising again as he avoided the blue eyes. “I’m just– You’re–“

 

“Keith,” Lance interrupted him, a sudden tiredness apparent in his features. “I know I’m not exactly your first choice, but there isn’t much of a choice in the first place, so–“

 

“No!” Keith let out a frustrated sigh, determined to fix his mistake. His hands turned to fists as he stared at the boy. “You are my first choice. That’s not– You’re not the problem.”

 

Lance looked surprised at his sudden honest outburst. The tan boy felt relief wash over him, joyful at the other’s choice of words; he couldn’t help but give a small smile. “Okay, leader. Then what is the problem?”

 

“I am,” he whispered, uncertain, not used to it. To opening up, to pouring his feelings out to people. He would only ever trust Shiro with a few personal issues, but not so openly. Not like that.

 

“How are you a problem, Keith?”

 

Keith bit his lip, because he loved the way his name sounded on the tip of Lance’s tongue. It felt different from everyone else, somehow. He couldn’t tell if it was the way he said it, or his voice or just because it was Lance.

 

That, he thought bitterly, was one of the reasons he was a problem.

 

“How am I not?” he hated the way he was sounding. Like he was back in the desert alone and scared, no one to run to. It had become easier with time, however.

 

Lance worried his lip, hesitantly reaching out a hand to place on top of Keith’s gloved one. “I don’t see you as a problem, Keith.”

 

In the desert, once he was accustomed to it, being alone was easy. Easier than being with people. There he was free to do as he pleased and no one would ask. If he rode his bike until dawn, no one would know. If he hurt himself, no one would care. If he cried and cursed the stars, no one would listen.

 

“I agree with you,” he said simply, shaking his head. “About being the black paladin. I’m not suited for it.”

 

“What?” Lance squeezed his hand at the confession despite his confusion. “You do know I don’t think like that anymore, right?”

 

“Well, you were right back then!” Keith looked at him, anger apparent in his eyes, directed at no one other than himself. “No matter how many times I lead Voltron, it doesn’t feel right. Why would Black pick me anyway?! All of you guys would be better, you would be so much better at this! And now Shiro’s back and I’m still the leader and– and it doesn’t make sense, Lance!”

 

“Stop, stop, stop. Keith, you can’t be serious. I don’t know what’s up with Black not responding to Shiro, maybe she just needs time or something, but you? Not being a good leader? Have you seen the way we’ve been fighting lately? With three of us in new lions, no less!” The paladin momentarily let go of the boy’s hands to throw his arms in the air, emphasizing his point. “You’re learning and you screw up sometimes, yeah, like all of us do! But you’re a great pilot and a really good leader, okay?”

 

“No, you stop,” Keith took his hands away from Lance’s grip, crossing his arms. “You wanted to be the black paladin. You should have been chosen, not me.”

 

“So what if I wanted it?” It was Lance’s turn to raise his voice. “I’m learning to fly Red and help the team the way I can. Even if I miss Blue, Red chose me for a reason. Black chose you for a reason. Keith, we’re both here for a reason.”

 

“And what reason would that be, Lance?!” Keith stood up suddenly, glaring at the paladin. “Shiro disappeared for a reason too? The team was broken for some stupid reason?!”

 

Lance mimicked his actions, standing up and gripping his forearms, pulling Keith closer until their faces were merely inches apart. “That reason is _war_ , Keith! I don’t know what the lions have in their mind, but we’re here to fight a war!”

 

Keith was speechless, the sheer fury in Lance’s tone shutting him up. He watched with wide eyes as the paladin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lance spoke then, softly. “I don’t mean to say your struggles aren’t valid, of course they are. We’re just a bunch of teenagers in the middle of a millennial war, you know? What I mean is don’t start another war against yourself.”

 

The shorter remained silent, looking at the ground. He didn’t try to free himself from Lance’s grip, and neither did Lance let him go. Tan fingers simply loosened their hold and pulled Keith’s arms down, only to make their way to his hands.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to blow up at you, I just–“ he looked at Keith’s downcast eyes, hesitantly. “I think you’re really good, you know? At– Pretty much everything. Except, maybe, holding conversations. And keeping your temper in check. But you’re getting better and– And I’m here for you, Keith.”

 

Barely moving, all Keith did was weakly nod at the words.

 

“Keith?” Lance called, concerned.

 

“I’m here for you too,” Keith said almost shyly, not looking up from the ground. “I know I’m not. Good with words or talking, but you can… You know.”

 

“Yeah?” the paladin grinned at the words, trying to catch the boy’s gaze without avail.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Keith Kogane, are you _blushing_?”

 

Keith immediately withdrew his hands from Lance’s grasp, eyes snapping up at him only to see the smirk plastered across his face. “I’m not!”

 

“Yeah, you weren’t, but now you are,” Lance laughed at the reaction, pulling on Keith’s arm to head to the door. For the third time that night, Lance’s hand found its way to Keith’s, now with the excuse that it was to prevent him from getting lost.

 

For the third time that night, Keith pulled his hand away from the other’s touch, overwhelmed by their proximity. He could smell Lance’s shampoo from the distance between them as they walked and he worried his gloves would smell like him as well.

 

“The leadership thing,” Lance said as they approached the bedrooms hallway. “That’s not the only thing bothering you, is it?”

 

“No,” Keith said bluntly.

 

“Can you tell me?”

 

“I want to thank you,” he said suddenly, trying to find the right words. Lance stopped walking and turned to him, curious. He stopped too, focused on not looking away this time.

 

“Why?”

 

“For everything you do. For the team and for me. I’m– I’m not confident in my leadership yet. But I wouldn’t be able to do it without you, Lance. You’re… My right hand man, right?” Keith smiled at the words he spoke, because it sounded _right_.

 

Lance’s mouth was agape for a few seconds, before it closed into a flat line and he scratched the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. “I-it’s okay, that’s what I’m here for. For you, Keith.”

 

They resumed their walking in a comfortable silence, not taking long until they reached Keith’s door.

 

“You know,” Lance started. “Next time you can’t sleep, just knock on my door. We can talk or go take a walk, eat something. Just don’t hurt yourself.”

 

“Talking to you hurts plenty.”

 

“Ouch, Mullet,” Lance feigned hurt, but chuckled afterwards. He opened his mouth to retort, but Keith was smiling and even in the low lights, it looked like the moon could never compete.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lance,” he looked down for a second, as if pondering over what to do next, _if he should do something_ , eyes widening when he felt a warm, soft touch on his cheek.

 

“Night, Keith,” Lance winked at him, before quickly heading to his own room and going inside.

 

Keith felt the blush creeping on his face as he stared at the empty hallway for a few seconds before finally stepping inside his room. Despite the fast beating of his heart, his head hit the pillows with a soft thud; moments later he dreamt of sun kissed skin and deep, oceanic eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ONLY HOURS UNTIL S4 AND IM HYPED/SCARED
> 
> i love keef and i’ll protect him with all my heart
> 
> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are reallllly appreciated guys <3


End file.
